


Joker Junior

by Help__Obsessed_Artist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Freeform, Brotherly Love, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Insanity, Joker Junior Timeline, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help__Obsessed_Artist/pseuds/Help__Obsessed_Artist
Summary: Tim Drake was brainwashed by the Joker when he was 13 to become Joker Junior (as stated in the "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker" movie).Despite getting better, he still has relapses of PTSD, and no one knows except Barbara.





	Joker Junior

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so idk why I wrote this but here ya go. Have some angsty PTSD Timbo and scared siblings.

His brothers didn't know.

Tim was good at hiding it; he didn't want to bother Bruce by telling him about it. After all, the man blamed himself for it happening. He couldn't even look at Tim for months without tearing up.

Batman wasn't supposed to cry.

Tim could control the relapses. He buried his mind in his work. If he kept busy, his mind couldn't wander. They didn't happen often anymore.

But Dick was always trying to get him to take breaks and relax.

Damian came in during the end of one of his episodes, but Tim was smart, and pulled up a funny cat video on his phone.

The youngest chuckled. His secret was safe.

Only three people knew about the incident. Bruce and Barbara; they had been there when it happened, and Commissioner Gordon.

Tim expected Bruce told him because Robin would be off duty for a couple months.

It happened when he was 13. Almost six years ago. But he still felt the effects sometimes.

He still heard the Joker's laugh, despite him being long dead.

Tim tried to steady his hands on the coffee mug, blinking up at the BatComputer display. It was still too early to patrol, so Dick and Damian were sparring while Jason cleaned his guns.

Jason had grown closer to Bruce after the incident; after all, it was his belief that Batman finally killed the Joker. As far as Jason was concerned, his death had been avenged and he had no reason to hold a grudge against their father.

None of his brothers knew that Tim had been the one to pull the trigger.

Tim shook his head furiously, trying to find something else to focus on.

He couldn't let his mind wander. Why was he thinking about it anyway?

"The hell is this?"

Tim turned gratefully at Jason's question, itching for a distraction. But when he saw the deadly prop gun, a cold chill sent his spine ramrod straight.

Jason fingered the small black and orange gun curiously, rubbing the dust from it.

That must have been what set his mind off.

He must have seen it in his peripheral vision.

He knew exactly what it was. And for some reason, he was furious Bruce had kept it all these years.

Tim was moving before his brain could catch up.

He snatched the gun out of Jason's hands, ignoring his grunt of confusion, and stalking over to the edge of the cave platform.

Tim _threw_ the weapon as hard as he could into the darkness of the cavern, hearing it clunk against rock before splashing into the water at the bottom of the cave. Several bats flew in complaint but Tim was already returning to the computer.

That's it. It was done. The weapon was gone. It had never happened.

But his brain refused to listen.

He stalled before sitting back down when he noticed his brothers had been speaking.

"What was that about Tim?"

"Timmy? Are you alright? You look pale…"

"Tt. Father will be angry you threw away a relic."

Tim fumed, twisting on his heel and whirling on the youngest bat before he could stop himself.

"That's _not_ a relic!" Tim screamed.

Damian stood very still.

Dick stepped forward, still sweaty from the spar but put himself between the youngest and Tim.

"Tim, what's going on? What's this about?"

Tim could feel it. All the sudden stress was building, catching in his chest and making his fingers tingle. Tim squinted at the beginning of a familiar migraine and he brought his hands up to his face, trying to block out the bright light of the computer.

He needed to get away. Needed to get back up to his room. His brothers were all too curious now, but Tim couldn't let them see…

He didn't want them to see his episode.

After the first week, seeing Bruce's reaction, Tim didn't want _anyone_ to see. Barbara was the only one who knew he still had them.

"I h-have to go…" Tim turned to walk to the elevator, but his legs were already shaking. _Not good._

He felt hands on his shoulders and he tried to look up, resisting the urge to vomit when bright colors swirled like a kaleidoscope in his vision.

 **_Definitely_ ** _not good_.

Dick's voice sounded far off, and his face contorted, like he was looking through a fun house mirror. His skin turned white and his lips widened in a sick smile.

Tim tried to resist the urge to giggle.

Dick looked funny as the Joker.

It came as sudden as the thought. The familiar, twisted thought that suddenly, everything was _very_ funny.

Dick had faked his death, causing Tim overwhelming heartbreak.

That was funny.

Damian had died in Dick's arms.

That was funny.

Jason had died and then tried to kill Tim over and over.

That was the funniest.

It shouldn't be.

But Tim couldn't stop it now.

The chuckles started small and hollow. He tried to swallow them, but the motion made his throat tickle and he _snorted_. The hands fell away from his shoulders when he moved to clench his sides. The world was spinning in an array of dizzying lights and Joker's laughter.

Oh wait.

It wasn't Joker.

It was _him_.

Tim was howling with crazed laughter now. His cheeks started to burn as a wide smile was stretching impossibly large on his face. Hot tears rolled endlessly from his wide eyes.

It shouldn't be funny. Tim was terrified, trapped in his own head while the side splitting laughter only made his migraine worse.

Surely he would laugh himself to death one day.

The idea only made the laughter louder.

* * *

Dick frowned. It was rare that Tim ever snapped, but for some reason, the idea of that small gun being a relic had set him off. Dick had never even _seen_ the thing before, but he sure as hell didn't know why it upset Tim.

"Tim, what's going on? What's this about?"

Tim wavered slightly, clutching his head and Dick strode forward instinctively. Tim started to move toward the elevator, muttering a small excuse before Dick had him by the shoulders.

"Timmy?" He asked carefully. "Are you sick?"

Tim stared up at him blankly for a moment and Dick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Then, he _giggled_.

Tim's face stretched into a trembling _smile_ and he snorted, his body starting to shutter with laughs.

Dick stepped back.

Tears were rolling down Tim's cheeks, his face twisted with a horrible expression of terror and maddening hilarity.

Jason and Damian stepped closer as well. Tim didn't seem to notice them move as he doubled over, his entire body convulsing as he spit with shrieking giggles.

Jason stood still a statue, eyes wide in alarm while the youngest _glared_ defensively, feet wide in a low stance.

But Tim kept _laughing_.

Dick sprinted to the medical area when Tim collapsed to his knees and he grabbed an old syringe of Joker anti-toxin. They hadn't needed to use the thing in years, but he suspected somehow, Tim had gotten infected.

He made a beeline for his brother, skidding to a stop and dropping to his knees. He swabbed Tim's quivering arm and injected him with the anti-toxin.

"Joker venom?!" Jason gaped and Dick just shook his head, unable to tear his eyes from Tim's face. His little brother looked absolutely _terrified_ and it made Dick's heart sick.

It should've worked instantly, but Tim was still screaming with laughter and sobs.

Dick's heart rate kicked into high gear and he ran to the BatComputer as Jason kneeled in front of Tim, cupping his face and examining his eyes. They were wide, glancing over Jason unfocused and he tried to shake Tim's shoulders.

"Snap out of it Tim!"

The elevator doors whooshed open as Dick was typing on the computer, prepared to link with Batman's Justice League comm when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tim!"

All the brothers' heads snapped up to see Barbara and Alfred coming out of the elevator. The butler looked confused and alarmed while Barbara looked grave, immediately rolling over to Tim.

"He's infected with Joker venom somehow!! The cure wouldn't-"

Barbara completely ignored Jason. She leaned down, easing Tim's arms from his sides and pulling his kneeling body to press against her own.

She carded through his hair softly, ignoring all the boys and their questioning stares.

"Shhh… It's okay Timmy. Its alright…"

It took a couple minutes, but the laughter died down, devolving into choking _sobs_ as Tim wound his arms around Barbara's waist and buried his face into her shoulder.

He squeaked out small apologies and cries for help, but the red haired girl just tucked him closer, slowly breathing a sigh of relief.

The rest of the room was still.

Dick was the first to snap out of the shock, walking over to kneel by Tim's side.

"Timmy…?"

"Give him a few minutes…" Barbara requested softly, her arms tight around the boy. She shushed him quietly again.

"What's… wrong with him…?" Jason muttered, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Barbara sighed.

"I suppose you had to find out sometime…"

Tim just whimpered, trying to curl closer to Barbara as she began the explanation.

"Before the Joker died six years ago, when Tim was 13, he was kidnapped by the Joker and Harley while on patrol. Bruce and I looked everywhere for three weeks, but we couldn't find him. We started to fear we never would when we got an invitation from Joker. That led us to the old Arkham building, and we split up. Apparently, Joker and Harley had been squatting there. That's also where they took Tim."

The boy cried harder for a moment and Dick reached out to rub circles on his back and nodding for her to continue.

"They tortured him for weeks; brainwashed him… He had no idea who we were when we finally got to him, but eventually, Joker tried to get Tim to kill Bruce with a little prop gun."

Jason's eyes widened and his head whirled to stare at the dark part of the cave where Tim had chucked it.

"Tim had a moment of clarity before it happened and… He shot Joker in the chest and killed him."

Everyone froze.

Tim whimpered out another apology, devolving into fresh sobs as Barbara turned her attention back to quieting him.

" _Fuck…_ " Jason whispered, and Alfred made no comment on his language, simply staring at the boy.

Dick felt sick. All he wanted to do was wrap Tim up in the softest blanket he could find and _hold_ him.

"The relic set him off." Damian croaked and Barbara blinked at him.

"Relic?"

"The prop gun. I found it and Timmy got pissed and chucked it."

Barbara sighed, shaking her head.

"Bruce took it because it had Tim's fingerprints, but I thought he got rid of it.

"Guess not." Jason muttered bitterly and Barbara fixed him with a stern look.

"I'm sure Bruce had his reasons."

"Well, his _reasons_ sent Babybird into a fit." Jason growled.

Dick just sighed. Jason and Bruce _had_ become closer, but he was certain his father was going to get an earful by the time he got home. After all, Jason was arguably the most protective of Tim over any of the other siblings. Dick suspected it had to do with their tense history.

They stopped discussing it, and eventually, Tim was breathing evenly and slowly. His arms went limp around Barbara's waist as he fell asleep.

Dick moved slowly, pulling Tim gently out of Barbara's lap. Without another word, he scooped the boy up, tucking him close to his chest and walking off toward the elevator.

"So… What do we do now?" Jason asked, scratching his head as Dick disappeared upstairs. Barbara wove her fingers together on her lap.

"Tim doesn't have episodes often. They're usually triggered under extreme discussion of the Joker, but because he's been dead for so long, the topic stopped coming up. He tries to hide them…"

"You calmed him down pretty quick." Jason commented.

"The episode ends easier with physical contact like a hug."

Damian tutted. "I assume if he does not have someone to pull him out of the haze, he will simply suffer longer?"

Barbara nodded. "Sometimes as much as an hour…"

The boys both went stiff and exchanged glances silently. After a moment, the younger crossed his arms.

"Then I suppose we will have to be vigilant and present when such an event occurs again." He decided and Jason nodded.

"That's…" Barbara smiled. "That's really sweet Damian."

Damian scowled, crossing his arms tighter and huffing. "As much as Drake is not my blood, he is still my brother. It would be cruel to let him suffer needlessly."

Barbara had a sneaking suspicion that Damian genuinely respected Tim's actions all those years ago, but she said nothing.

* * *

Tim stirred in Dick’s arms as he reached the boy’s room, taking a moment to adjust the hold on his legs and turn the knob. Tim blinked around as they entered the room, noticing that Dick was holding him. The elder set him down on the bed, moving the blankets up and Tim’s nose scrunched. Dick sat down on the bed the moment Tim was tucked in and brushed the hair from his forehead.

“What’s up kiddo?” He asked softly. Tim blinked slowly at him, shaking his head furiously before pulling the covers up past his nose. He had started shivering again and Dick felt his chest tighten.

He carded his fingers more through Tim’s hair, coaxing the boy to look at him again.

“Hey… Its okay…” Dick soothed, letting an easy smile make its way onto his face.

Tim blinked rapidly, eyes focused on something behind Dick and the man saw his eyes start to well again, even as he scrunched his face up against the temptation of crying.

Dick carefully moved the blankets down past Tim’s trembling lips and let his thumb rub circles on the boy’s cheekbone, finally getting Tim to look him in the eyes.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Dick asked gently. Tim was nodding before Dick had even finished the question, but moved slowly aside to allow room for the man. The elder wiggled in easily, immediately turning on his side and scooping Tim close to his chest.

Tim was tense for a moment ( as per usual for him when it came to physical contact ), but Dick felt him relax after a couple minutes.

Tim had begun to nod off again when Dick rested his chin on the boy’s head.

“You know we’re always going to be here for you right?”

He felt Tim tense up slightly again. Dick pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“We’re going to help you through this, Tim. Promise.”

He felt Tim shutter, like he might burst into tears again but he just nodded.

“Patrol…” Tim croaked thickly, trying to change the subject. Dick sighed, rubbing circles on Tim’s upper back.

“You’re not going. And neither am I. The other two can handle it with Bruce.”

“You don’t have to-” Tim started, but Dick pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“I want to, Tim. Not just for you, but for me. I’d like to make sure you’re okay.”

Tim was the most compliant when it came to Dick’s cuddle requests, despite that he had been so against physical contact as a child. In truth, Tim probably liked being cuddled and hugged, but his parents had never done so. As such, he didn’t know how to react.

Tim nodded slowly, tucking his head back into Dick’s chest and the older boy pulled the blankets higher on the bed.

 _Tim would be okay_ . Dick thought, closing his eyes. _He’d make sure of it_.


End file.
